


Tender Moments - A Hurriyah Side Story

by EmeraldFalcon



Series: Hurriyah Scrapbook [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute scene between Harry, Anute, and Charz. The pair finally figure out what Harry is all about, and they have had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Moments - A Hurriyah Side Story

**Author's Note:**

> AN: A cute scene between Harry, Anute, and Charz. The pair finally figure out what Harry is all about, and they have had enough.
> 
> ANN: Just to let you guys know I did not write all of this. The first part was written by a very loving individual who has supported me for over seven years. that's right seven years this person has put up with me and my fanfictions. She has been reading my story from the sidelines and a little plunny popped into her head and she sent it to me saying she did not feel right in finishing it. So I took what she gave me modified it just a little and then finished it off. I will tell you where hers ends and mine begins as you keep reading. Thanks so much!   
> Emmy Falcon

Harry stared up at his Oath Shield in shock as he listened to the man’s very creative curses, some of which he had not heard; not even after being on the front lines of the battle field and fighting against Voldemort. Standing besides him was the Caretaker nodding his head in agreement while looking Harry over with a critical eyes. Both of them made Harry feel like he had just come of the very battlefield he was thinking about. The wizard couldn't blame them, here he was standing in a shredded battle robe his armor splattered with both his and another’s blood. 

“I am going to kill them,” Charz growled out angrily,“Do they not understand the meaning of moderation? And boundaries and giving time to grow and learn?”

“It is alright, I understood what I was getting myself into when I first entered this school so I sort of expected this,” Harry answered with a soft smile. “Besides, it was only a mock battle. The weapons had blunting spells on them. You guys have the week off, Teddy isn't here remember.”

“So you want us to just ignore you because of that?” The Caretaker hissed out angrily as he glared at Harry. 

Harry shrugged, “It’s not like you're here to take care of me. You should go see your friends and family. I’m not worth sticking around on your week off.”

Charz raised an eyebrow, “Not worth? Is that you telling us you're not worth our time?”

“It is not about worth, it is about you not being here for me. You both are here for Teddy. Teddy is not here so, you are not required to be here, if you don’t want to be.”

“If I ever find the people who told you such things I will cut off their heads and stick them on wooden spikes for everyone to see. To tell a child such things,” Anute growled out threateningly, “You're just a child still. you should want to be looked after in some way.”

“Just a child? I have never been a child and I will not start now, not when I have Teddy to look after and school to deal with and dead classmates turning up on my doorstep!” Harry said, though as he got to the end of his words his voice grew louder. “Now, could you PLEASE go back to what you were doing? I do not want to be mean or anything but I would really like to take a shower and get changed out of these bloody clothes before I sit down and do my homework before I go lay down.”

Instead of replying Charz simply turned his head and gave the Caretaker a pointed look. Harry watched in confusion as the pair seemed to share a silent message with each other just though each others eyes before they turned and looked at Harry. It was easy for the black haired wizard to see that things had been taken out of his control. He was not used to things being out of his control.

“You are in no situation to say or order anything,” the Oath Shield said calmly before reaching down and grabbing Harry by the waist, he smirked slightly at the squeak of surprise that came out of Harry’s lips. “When was the last time you stopped and took care of yourself? When was the last time that you relaxed and you eat some junk food and played a game? When was the last time that you did something for yourself and not for us, for Teddy or for your friends or for a future that will be good for young Teddy?”

“Those things do not matter!” Harry replied as he squirmed and wiggled to get free, realising that he would not be able to get free from the highly trained Oath Shield’s grip he reached back to grab his weapon, hoping to scare the man but not hurt him only to find his weapons gone and in the hands of his Caretaker. “What is going on?”

“We are taking measures, you were told that when you found us that we were the more possessive and protective sort compared to the others,” the Caretaker replied calmly as he ignored Harry’s glare. “And we have already told you that it is our job to look after everyone in this house who stays with Teddy and yourself, they could and will affect the situation and rules of our job.”

“Well how about giving me back my weapon and letting me go so I can take a shower? That would be me being taken care of.” Harry snapped out as he turned and tried to grab the handle of his weapon only for Anute to quickly take it out of his reach. “Give me i-”

“No, it is time that you were looked after, enough is enough,” The Caretaker replied as he place the weapons far out of Harry’s reach “You know that a health check was done on yourself and young Teddy when you came to find us and we are well aware of what happened as we were listening in. We know that you have been working and studying and practicing every night while the rest of us sleep and rest. You have not had a proper nights sleep in over a week! You spend all of your time looking after others!”

“What is wrong with that?” Harry asked as he folded his arms defiantly, not realising the picture he was making for the two older males. 

“It is hurting you, and that is something that we can not allow,” Charz replied calmly as he gave Harry a pointed look. “We know what happened with this young Wisit, what’s his name, man before we came, The Headmaster of this school informed us of everything that we should know about when we first came. It is not right that one just as you should be forced to go through so much pain and suffering.”

“But that is my destiny, that is my fate,” Harry argued as he glared at the two males. “I have seen war, I have seen the darker side of life and I know what horrors the world holds. I am not the one that I found you to protect and look after-”

“Yes, yes, that is right, you found us for Teddy. You informed us and everyone else that we were not to look after or guard you,” the Caretaker replied as he slowly reached out and ran a soothing hand over the skin touch starved Harry’s body making Harry unconsciously lean into the touch. “But we get to decide what we want from the agreement and contract as well. We get to decide how we want things too. Do you not agree that this is our lives so we get to pick how we live it?”

“Yes...I do, I do think that,” Harry said as he nervously chewed his lip. “I do not want to hurt anyone, and everyone else does come first….”

The Shield Oath and the Caretaker let out a joint growl causing Harry to freeze. 

“That is it,” the Oath Shield growled out as he handed Harry over to Caretaker. “I am going to have words with the Headmaster, if I can help it Harry is going to find himself with two mates who can both deal with his different mood swings and help him. I am going to make sure that it happens sooner than later, it is obvious that he is in need of his mates as they will spoil him and make sure that he relaxes and rests.”

“Can you please let me go!” Harry shouted, his face turning red in anger as he tried to get free once again. “I am covered in blood, which only half of it is mine and we were healed with only a few non life threatening injuries left untreated before we left the training grounds so-”

Harry’s words were cut off as a pair of protective and possessive lips covered his lips. Not realising what was happening or able to himself Harry found himself relaxing into the kiss that offered him so much that he sorely needed. His mind turned to mush as a hand began to rub his back, massaging the tired muscles. A hushed conversation was shared above his head only for it to wash over Harry like a sea of sound, too lost in the pleasures that he had denied himself for so long.

“Come on Harry, let’s get you all cleaned up and looked after,” Anute cooed softly making Harry freeze only for him to be forced to relax when the man rubbed his back soothingly. “Shield Oath will join us for some adult fun and to show you what you really need when he returns from talking with the Headmaster. Until your mate or mates are found and we approve of them Oath Shield and I will be looking after you and treating you and spoil you rotten as it is obvious that you cannot do it for yourself at times. You worry too much about others.”

Harry opened his mouth to reply only for it to turn into a soft moan as a calloused hand slowly brushed against his clothed member. He let out a soft hiss of pleasure and surprise as Caretaker’s hand met his soft member, it was begging for attention as both his creatures side and his human side had had no bodily pleasure or relief as he had been busy working. Harry had shoved all types of pleasure, relaxation, rest and anything else of the sort out of the window when Teddy had arrived. Teddy was more important, Teddy, his friends, those who were meant to help protect and look after Teddy, everyone else around him….they were more important than Harry.

Almost as if reading his mind Caretaker let out an angry growl and licked the side of Harry’s neck. “Those thoughts are not true, those thoughts are lies. You are just as important as everyone else is. From now on myself and Shield Oath will be looking after you, this is not just a thing that will last a few hours or a single night. When you do find your mate or mates we will still stand besides you though we will take a step back. Both you and Teddy are important to us both. You have given us what we deserved and wanted and needed. It is time for us to say thank you and show you just how much we appreciate what you have done for us.”

Harry let out a soft whimper and wiggled slightly only to feel the motion of being carried through the room. Opening his eyes, he did not even realise when he had closed them, Harry found himself being carried into the bathroom. Only much to his surprise the shower was ignored, instead Caretaker carried him towards the large jacuzzi like bath, used some of his magic to turn it on and began to undress Harry tenderly.

“I can undress myself and I am going to and I just want a shower and a fresh change of clothes before I go and do my homework,” Harry objected as he tried to escape from Caretakers hold as the older male placed him down on the edge of the bath much like a child. “I-

“Hush, I know but let me do this, my words from just moment before were true and are never false I only speak the truth to you,” the caretaker said honestly and kindly before leaning down and placing a loving kiss on Harry’s cheek making the tired and exhausted and hurting Harry freeze, which Anute used to his advantage to quickly undress Harry before undressing himself. “Just relax and let me take care of you and when Charz gets back he will join us. Teddy is safe and happy and well protected as he is spending the week with his Grandmother remember? There is nothing to fear or stress about and knowing him he will of gotten everything sorted with the Headmaster and teachers and got you some homework and class work and everything else you need so you can have a day or two off allowing your mind and body to recover from what has happened to it.”

“I don’t need to recover, I need to take a shower and sleep a few hours. Then I will be fine.” even naked he kept up his argument. Standing firm on his ground even as warm arms wrapped around his waist once more and lifted him up against the even warmer chest.

Silently Anute climbed into the bath with Harry in his arms, the hot water mixing with oils that were meant to relax and heal minor flesh wounds. Slowly Harry let himself relax in the warm water his eyes closing as his head rolled back onto the firm shoulder. The air filled with the smell of lavender and lemongrass. His mind drifting as his thoughts and protests shut up. The bath was nicer than the shower he had planned.

“Relax and let me take care of you,” Caretaker said softly as he ran his hand over Harry’s chest, his hand slowly got lower and lower until his hand brushed teasingly against Harry’s lower stomach. “That is it, just relax and feel, let me and Charz take control for a little while.”

\-----  
An: This is where I picked up  
\-----

Harry smiled and leaned back against the hard chest with a soft sigh, his mind drifting as he allowed the roughened hands to roam over his chest and body. It was different than the time with Wist. This felt natural and real. His mind was not fogged over with a heated lust and he could most certainly think for himself. Warm wet hands fingered their way through his unruly hair and Harry’s nose was invaded with the smell of mint and eucalyptus. That wasn’t his shampoo but Harry couldn’t care as the fingers rubbed along his scalp digging in along certain points that made Harry sigh at the feeling. 

A soft sound of the door shutting caught Harry’s attention and he looked up just in time to see the gargoyle walk over removing the robe he was wearing in favor of going all natural. Harry let his eyes wander along the cracked grey skin in interest. The gargoyle was built like you would think a fighter was. Thick muscles nitched together and a body able to carry it with a natural ease. It took years of conditioning and strict regimen to keep a body that well in shape.

A soft chuckle made him blush and turn to Anute who was looking at him with a grin, “Staring is rude.”

Harry glared, “I wasn’t staring, I was looking.” He slowly pushed away from the caretaker and dipped under to wash the suds out of his hair. Running fingers through it to tear at a few of the tangles.

“It’s called a brush.” the deep voice said smoothly Harry knew it was Charz. Anute’s voice had a softer quality to it.

“It broke.”

Anute bit back a laugh, “When did you break it?”

Harry shrugged, “I don’t want to talk about it.” How was he suppose to explain that one of his hellhounds had thought it was a chew toy while he was studying necromancy one night. He growled as his fingers caught a rather painful tangle. Screw it he was cutting it off. “Can you hand me a damn pair of scissors.”

There was a soft swishing sound which indicated Charz joining them in the large five person tub. “You are not cutting your hair because of a tangle.”

Shrugging the wizard looked up, “I have been meaning to cut it. Haven’t had a chance to.”

Anute smiled, “Keep it long. It suits you more.”

The teen turned to look at him and shrugged before turning his back on them. That was probably the worst idea but for once he was relaxed and felt safe. That feeling was back, that feeling of something wrapping around his core securely, lovingly. It was odd how he felt that. His thoughts stopped as two large arms wrapped about his waist. They weren’t as warm as Anute’s but even still it made Harry melt against the hardened chest. The skin was rougher than normal flesh. It help a slight cool grainy quality much like smoothed granite. The cracks along the skin had a smooth edge but felt strange against the skin of his back.

The smooth voice brushed against his ear, “You're calmer, more relaxed. Why do you hold back this side of you so much?”

Harry shrugged, “Constant Vigilance.”

The arms tightened, “That is not something someone as young of you should see as a life lesson.”

“Moody was a good teacher, I learned my best techniques and war lessons from him. He is probably the reason I survived the war.”

Anute slid through the water to come in front of him, “Moody? As in Mad Eye Moody?”

“You have heard of him?”

Anute shrugged, “We met once. He was a very determined man. Very paranoid.”

Harry laughed, “Thats Moody.”

He tried to step forward only to be held securely by Charz’s arms. Craning his head back he looked up into white eyes and sighed, “Can you let me go now?”

“That would defeat the purpose of holding you.” his reply honest as he walked backwards to sit on the built in ledge pulling Harry into his lap. 

He could feel the gargoyle’s need firmly on the small of his back. Squirming in the man’s lap he blushed, “This is…”

He breaks off at the light laughter from Anute who was now leaning back against the rim next to them. “Calm down, we will not do anything you are not comfortable with. We are here to make sure you relax and are ok. Now do you feel better?”

Harry blushed and nodded, “Yes, I think so.”

Charz smiled against his ear, “Any wounds or injuries you want to tell us about before we actually look ourselves?”

The wizard groaned, “Nothing serious, I think my rib is cracked. A few minor scrapes, thats it.”

Anute frowned, “Why didn’t they make sure you were healed?”

Harry shrugged, “They cast healing spells but they don’t work on me.”

“Don’t work on you? That doesn’t make much sense.” The gargoyle murmurred.

“I just want to lay down.” his voice tired.

Anute nodded and slowly stepped out of the tub with Charz at his heel who was helping Harry out of the tub. His legs a little wobbly from the heat of the tub. the two helped him dry off before Anute fetched all of their clothes and they helped the younger male get into bed. It was odd for Harry to be taken care of in such a manner. He hadn’t experienced it since the twins passed away. 

Curling up under the covers he bit back the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. He felt a weight on the bed by his hip and soft voice whisper as a piece of his hair was tucked behind his ear, “Harry? Are you alright.”

Harry nodded, “Just a memory Anute” his voice strained.

Charz look on from the door, “Want to talk about it?”

“It’s not much of a secret. It made headline news when it happened. That bitch Skeeter used it as her ticket to fame.”

The dark haired caretaker sighed and ran fingers in his hair, “We would not know. So if you would like to talk we understand.”

The wizard sat up and leaned against the headboard, “Did you know I was mated once? Well married, bonded whatever you call it.”

Anute’s eyes widened, “That wasn’t in your file.”

“It wouldn’t be. We kept it a secret, we did a secret bonding with just two witnesses, everyone thought they where just my lovers.”

Charz nodded, “How young were you?”

“I was sixteen, they were seventeen, magical twins. George, the younger, and Fred. We hadn’t been dating long when we found out George was pregnant.” He fell silent and no one said anything as Harry continued, “He was killed, him and Fred on the same day. Right in front of me. Fred died first it was quick, we were ambushed. We tried to fight but we didn’t stand a chance. They grabbed George and told me to drop the wand or they would kill him. I knew it was a lie but I did it anyway. Next thing I know they threw George at me his chest sliced open. He died in my arms.”

Harry looked down on his hand it was like he could still feel the blood on his hands. Sighing he laid his head back on the headboard, “It’s why I fight. For them, for my unborn daughter and now I fight for Teddy. I have to fight, I have to be stronger. I won’t lose anyone again.”

It was then that it clicked for the other two in the room. For the first time they were beginning to see why Harry was like he was. His past influenced his future to a deep level. From the abuse and having trust issues and lack of concern for his health, to the driving need that made him push forward no matter the odds. For the first time they saw Harry in a whole new light and everything fit like a puzzle and they knew.


End file.
